Noches de verano
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: *Two drabbles* A la maga de agua, Juvia Lockser, le encantan las noches de luna pero no le agradan los días soleados del verano. [Ritual Gruvia de iniciación para el Foro 413 days]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hi! Aquí Florecita reportándose con un drabble, (Sigo viva por si las dudas) Es para el ritual de iniciación del Foro 413 days, en total serán dos. La temática será sobre una cosa que le guste y otra que no al personaje elegido. ¡Comencemos!**

 **Personaje: Juvia Lockser**

 **Le gusta: La luna**

 **"Noches de verano"**

 _Como la naturaleza lo demanda, la tarde cayó y consigo trajo a la noche, el cielo estaba nublado pero había cierta luz en particular que llamaba la atención de una maga de agua._

Nuestra maga elemental, Juvia Lockser, se dirigía a su residencia en Fairy Hills para descansar, había realizado bastantes misiones el día de hoy y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Cuando llegó saludó amablemente a todas las chicas y les deseo buenas noches, al llegar a su habitación se quitó sus botas dispuesta a recostarse en su cama pero sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento entrar por su ventana así que se dirigió allí para cerrarla.

\- Juvia debe mejorar el seguro de esta ventana - murmuró la peliazul tratando de cerrarla.

Mientras la ojiazul forcejeaba con aquella ventana fijo su vista hacia arriba, no había estrellas en el cielo _"Con razón estaba todo tan oscuro"_ pensó. Cuando estaba por cerrar su ventana notó algo en las nubes, se estaban dispersando.

\- ¿Eh? - Juvia no quitó su vista del cielo, poco a poco las nubes iban revelando lo que estaban escondiendo.

\- ¿Eso es la...? - la ex-miembro de los Element 4 pudo ver lo que estaba detrás de las nubes, su brillo singular llamó su atención, era más grande que cualquiera que haya visto.

\- Es enorme y muy brillante... - la peliazul estaba maravillada con la vista que tenía, era perfecta.

\- A Juvia le encanta la luna, mi fiel compañera - susurró, y así era, ella la acompañó incontables veces.

La primera vez fue cuando término su batalla contra Fairy Tail y se disolvió Phantom Lord, aquel astro luminoso escuchó sus deseos de unirse a aquel gremio de hadas. La segunda vez escuchó sobre como le fue en su primer día dentro de ese gremio, le contó lo que pasó con la lacrima y como terminó todo. Las siguientes veces hablaba con ella sobre los constantes rechazos de su Gray-sama pero bastaba con ver su brillo y saber que estaría ahí para ella todas las noches, para escuchar sus penas, amarguras y alegrías.

\- Juvia pensó que esta noche no saldría - murmuró la ojiazul.

Nuestra maga no cerró la ventana, es más, dejó las cortinas abiertas y se recostó en su cama, la luz ingresaba por su ventana invadiendo toda su habitación.

\- Ahora Juvia si podrá descansar... - dijo la Lockser entregándose a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí mi primer intento de un drabble, no se que tan bien me haya quedado pero nah, estoy iniciando en este fandom así que supongo que aún me queda un LARGO camino por recorrer, el siguiente lo suba tal vez el otro sábado, sobre mí ausencia, se los explicaré mas adelante, por ahora me despido, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y he aquí el segundo drabble, ahora será sobre algo que no le gusta, no sé que tan bien me hayan salido pero vale la pena intentarlo.**

 **No le gusta: El Verano**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **"Días soleados"**

 _El Verano es la estación favorita de algunos pero a la maga de agua le desagradan los días soleados del VERANO, ella ama su cielo sin nubes pero el Verano no le agrada por múltiples razones._

Analicemos los pro y los contra:

Veamos, algo bueno del Verano sería que como el calor aumenta su querido Gray-sama se ve en la necesidad de desnudarse más seguido lo que significa más derrames nasales para ella.

Hasta ahí llegó lo bueno, ahora observemos el otro lado de la moneda:

En primer lugar, el calor es algo insoportable, ella esta acostumbrada a llevar ropa demasiado abrigadora pero eso no significa que se haya acostumbrado a vivir con el calor intenso que le produce.

En segundo lugar, hablemos de la ropa. Cuando llega esta época del año las tiendas están llenas de bikinis o ropa tan corta que ni siquiera puede llamarse ropa, usar ese tipo de prendas no es del estilo de Juvia por lo cual le molesta.

En tercer lugar, el problema de su piel, como es tan blanca como la leche necesita cuidarse para no quemarse, en sus días como la mujer de la lluvia no había ningún inconveniente ya que no había sol, pero ahora su piel de porcelana esta expuesta a la luz del sol lo cual traería varios problemas.

En cuarto lugar, el pasado. Como se mencionó antes ella no tenía problemas con el sol ya que la lluvia la seguía a todas partes pero ¿y las personas que estaban a su alrededor? Ella sabía muy bien que cuando se presentaba en un lugar arruinaba ese ambiente por completo ya que las personas aman el Verano, la playa, el sol y ella con su sola presencia malograba todo eso, la gente solía odiarla e insultarla por aquello lo cual sólo destruía poco a poco su alma.

Y en último lugar pero no menos importante, la vergüenza. Ella es de las personas más pudorosas que puedes encontrar sin embargo, si se trata de su Gray-sama puede llegar a ser muy atrevida. Como pertenece a un nuevo gremio tiene nakamas nuevos que velan por ella y que disfrutan de su compañía pero esta época es donde más salidas a la playa organizan, a Juvia no le molestaría usar un bikini para su Gray-sama pero mostrarlo ante más gente era otra cosa, se sentiría avergonzada por ello ya que no esta acostumbrada.

Una peliazul se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, frotó sus ojos para abrirlos bien y vio la hora y de paso revisó su calendario.

\- Ya es Verano... - la Lockser suspiró - Ya empezó la tortura - dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Conclusión: A Juvia Lockser no le agradan los días soleados del VERANO.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó, no sé que tan bien quedó pero se hace lo que se puede, con este serían dos por lo tanto el ritual esta completo, probablemente haga lo mismo pero con Gray, si es que alcanza el tiempo.**

 **Me despido, bye.**


End file.
